The Shadows of the Night
by essenceofzedak
Summary: Yaoi Two ninjas meet secretly in the dark of the night KakashixItachi KakaIta


**The Shadows of the Night**

Author: essenceofthedark

Warning: yaoi (that is malexmale) almost-shota, and a lime! Oh, and it's a one-shot, again...

Pairing: KakashixItachi, a tiny tiny hinting at (Kakashix)ItachixSasuke

Author's note: Aaah, I adore this pairing :33 anyway, this is inspired by someonefrom gaiaonline (can't remember her name)

And yadda yadda, I know I should be updating my old fics... sighs but honestly, the spring was so busy with exams and school and stuff, so I haven't written anything on them in ages... and lately I've just not felt like writing on them... not that I'm giving them up. NEVER! I will fight to get them written... eventually... yadda yadda, I know I'm a master of procrastinating... I'm just lazy, yo.

Music I listened to while writing this fic: Moi Dix Mois, Nightwish, Big and Rich, HIM and Kaizers Orchestra

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto, yo!

---------------------------------

Sitting on the rooftops, red eyes with black swirls looked silently out over the hidden village of the leaf, recognizing most buildings, and registering the few changes that had taken place over the years. Black hair flapping in the wind weren't noticed by anyone as most people were already asleep, and those that were not weren't perceptive enough to register this unwelcome guest. Not even the anbu, the village's guard and elite-ninjas, weren't able to discover this new visitor. A small let-out of breath and a smirk was for a while the only movement of the black-clad shadow that was currently intruding.

How soft this village had become, he muses silently, not to talk of weak... when he had lived here, several strong ninjas were living here to the village and its inhabitants' pride and safety. That had obviously changed. There were few really strong ninjas left, and even if normal people didn't think about it, they weren't sleeping as safely as before. And he was the living proof of that. Having foreseen this development, he had run away from it, after having made a few... sacrifices along the way. Not that he felt any sorrow for it, oh no, having their blood on his hands felt quite good, the way it tasted had been intoxicating, he had to admit. Now there was only one person that tied him to the village. Or... he mused, perhaps two. No, he decided, just one. Jumping down from the roof and landing on the ground without having made a sound, he was about to make his way to a certain well-known place when...

"So, you're back - again!" a rather bored voice sounds from behind him. Freezing up, the black-clad shadow turns, carefully keeping his eyes as cold and emotionless as he can, his eyes glittering like red ice.

"Hn"

For a moment the two old acquaintances just stare at each other. Then, silvery hair is glinting in the moonlight and one lustful dark eye is staring down at his pinned figure. The black-haired boy just stares back, unyielding with his dark red eyes, yet not struggling against his captor.

"Is it Sasuke you've come to visit?" the silver-haired one growls, brushing his lips roughly, hungrily against the black-haired ones "Or perhaps... someone else?" a seductive whisper follows the kiss.

The kiss had left a rather stunned and unmoving boy not breathing. For a moment, everything in the village seems to stand still in time, before the captive suddenly takes action.

"An ex-anbu shouldn't be so conceited" he growls as he grabs a handful silver-hair, bringing the other figure closer. Then, before the silver-haired man has time to react, he is kissed roughly back, definitely leaving a bruise on his lips. Not that it matters because no one will see it the next morning, and thus a heated tongue battle begins.

--------

As dawn is closing in, the two figures begin stirring again on the top of a roof they had found convenient last night.

"Will you come back tonight?" the silver-haired asks, his voice sounding bored, but the younger one can still hear the hidden tenderness underneath it.

"Perhaps" is the short reply as he is getting properly dressed again, hiding his slim yet well-trained body in his black robes.

"Mmm" is the only comment it receives as the older one is also getting dressed.

"But you will still be looking for me" is stated as the fact it is as the younger one turns and finally faces the older one. Nothing more is said about that, as both know it is the sheer truth, and that nothing more is needed to be said about their routine. A slight nod makes long black hair move a little against his back before he is gone, leaving the silver-haired alone as the sun rises.

"I will" a small whisper escapes now covered lips and is taken away by the early morning breeze. Then silence does once again roam the streets until its inhabitants will again stir for another day, unknowing of what had happened above their heads in the black of the night and the silver-haired shinobi returns home for a couple of hours of needed sleep.

--------------------------------

A/N: well... this explains why a certain silver-haired jounin is always late XDDDD -coughs- anyway, hope you liked it bows gah, and I was too lazy to write a lemon… XP besides, it wouldn't fit in with how the story was written, unn! Perhaps next time...

Anyway, for being written around half past one in the night, I think it turned out rather well :)

Please review! I'd love to hear what you're thinking... especially since this is such an unusual and often forgotten pairing... c'mon... I still need some love, unn!


End file.
